


I'm Fine.

by Supernatural Fandom (lmpala67)



Category: J2 - Fandom, KOC - Fandom, Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom, cw - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild hurt, Other, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jensen, Protective Jensen Ackles, References to Depression, Sick Jared, Sick Jared Padalecki, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, Thriller, Trauma, Undecided ending, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmpala67/pseuds/Supernatural%20Fandom
Summary: Jared's been acting sketchy all day. First, disappearing before he and Jensen's panel, then not answering his phone when Jensen and the other crew members try to reach him, and then when Jensen finally does find Jared at around midnight, he's on a bridge, leaning over the railings.





	I'm Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this one shot fic, I'm just borrowing their names for my story.
> 
> dt: Spn family members

 

 

 

 

Jensen hadn't stopped panicking even after he left the convention center. 14 hours. It's been 14 hours since anyone's seen or heard from Jared. He hadn't answered his phone or even left a message to let anyone know where he was, which left Jensen to only think the worst of things could have happened to him. He could have been kidnapped...murdered! All of the worst scenarios Jensen could think of, he was thinking them. He tried to stop but the thoughts were endless, his worry for his best friend was beginning to multiply by the 100's. Anything could have happened to him in those 14 hours, and the absolute radio silence from Jared's end was driving Jensen to lose his mind. Even with all of the doubt and terrible thoughts, Jensen dialed Jared's number and texted as many endless messages as he could to try and provoke any response from the other end of the line. The last text message Jared had sent him was from 14 hours ago, after he disappeared from the convention center.

 

_Jensen: JARED?_

_Jensen: Jared? You okay? Where did you go?_

_Jensen: I don't see you anywhere._

 

_Jared: I'm fine._

 

And that was the last time he heard anything from his best friend.

 

Jensen gripped the steering wheel tighter than he already was, his hands practically turning white with the frustration. Clif was probably going to beat him up for stealing his car out of the blue like this but that was the last thing on his mind right now. All he could think about was Jared, and how he was never going to take his eyes off the son-of-a-bitch for more than a second ever again after he found him. If he ever found him. The thought just made Jensen want to scream, or hit something, or both. He could hear his own pulse in his head, and feel his heart hammering in his throat. It was hard to breathe. Even more impossible to see through the blurriness in his eyes but he kept going anyway, searching every avenue and alley way for anything, any clue. But everytime he came up with nothing.

 

He continued to look over the last text Jared sent him, trying to understand the bland words staring back him on the screen.  _I'm fine..._  But what did that even mean? If that was true then why wasn't Jared calling him back, texting him back, or answering his voice mails! It just wasn't adding up. Jensen checked any random street he came across before he decided to head back to the convention center, where Misha, Rob, Richard, and the other members of the crew continued to search and report to the police about their missing Jared. He could only hope they had good news waiting for him when he came back.

 

The sky was pitch black above, excluding a few stars peeking out from behind dark grey storm clouds. Everything was becoming more and more like a terrible nightmare. The seconds were turning into hours and Jensen didn't know how much longer he could take. Deep, in the back of his mind, he was praying this was all some elaborate prank Jared was pulling just to mess with him, but with each passing minute that theory seemed less and less likely. Jensen had already begun to miss Jared's big dopey smile and goofy laugh. Everything about Jared was just so predictable and perfect, Jensen could never imagine something like this could happen to him. Whatever happened to him. Jensen might lose his shit if he didn't find out soon.

 

There were only a few cars out this late at night, which made it easier to scan the nearby streets. That's why Jensen almost swerved the car in all directions when he saw Jared at the side of the road, looking down at the other cars below from the very high road bridge they were on. Luckily, Jensen was almost able to put the car in park before bolting out like it was holding him hostage and running towards Jared's direction. "... _oh my fucking God_...JARED!!! JARED WHAT THE HELL-" Jensen abruptly stopped when his friend turned around. Even in the darkness it was clear to see the wet tears coming down Jared's cheeks and nothing but pain engraved on his facial features. Everything about him told Jensen to give his friend some space but all he wanted to do was grab Jared and hug him as tightly as he could. There were so many emotions going through him he couldn't figure out which one to settle on. _Joy_ that Jared was fucking alive and okay. _Nervous_ to go near his obviously grieving friend. And _angry_ with himself for not knowing something was wrong with Jared sooner.

 

Jared's eyes widened when he realized it was Jensen, like he couldn't believe his best friend would come looking for him after he mysteriously disappeared. This time, Jensen couldn't help taking a step forward, the need to have Jared near him again was driving him insane. "Jared, buddy, what are you doing out here? What's wrong? You're worrying me sick here," Jensen pleaded, taking another involuntary step closer. Jared reacted like a cat about to be sprayed with water, he stepped back as far as he could with the railing directly behind him, replying in a broken voice, "Go away! Leave me alone!"

 

"Jared talk to me, I can help you." This time Jensen restrained himself from inching closer. Even if he really wanted to.

 

Jared hung his head, almost like he was in shame. "I don't want you to see me like this Jen."

 

"See you like what? I've never seen you like _this_ before Jay...Please tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it!"

 

Jared chuckled a little bit half-heartedly to himself. The action only making him look more hurt. "Like you would understand. The depression. The anxiety. I can't take it anymore Jensen! Not feeling good enough..." Jared finally broke down and began to sob, hiding his face in his hands like a child.

 

All of the keys were finally starting to lock into place, Jared wanted to kill himself. And Jensen didn't like it one bit. Of course Jared had suffered with depression in the past, but to Jensen's knowledge, it had never gotten this bad. Or maybe it had? The only thing Jensen wanted to do was hug Jared and tell him everything was going to be okay, even though it wasn't. But the closer he got, the closer Jared got to the ledge. Jensen hadn't even realized it, but tears had already started to well up in his eyes and spill down his cheeks. There was never a moment where he felt more useless than he did right now. It was all just so surprising. He'd only seen Jared this broken up as Sam Winchester, but it still wasn't as bad as this. Jared looked like he was physically and psychologically drained, like the complete opposite of what Jensen knew and saw everyday. In the back of his mind he was still waiting for Jared to break into a huge nerdy smile and laugh this off, but that wasn't going to happen. It just wasn't.

 

Small raindrops began to fall from the sky above, the storm setting in quickly. The clouds moved fast in waves like the ocean. The wind started coming in harder like a tornado, .while the raindrops got bigger and lightning strikes tried to light up the sky. It was definitely terrifying.

 

Jared continued to sob into his hands and Jensen tried to give him as much space as possible before taking a step closer. The words _GET TO JARED_ continuously running around rapidly inside of his head. Unfortunately, Jared wasn't having any of that. His friend moved as soon as he caught a glimpse of what Jensen was trying to do.

 

"Jared you fucking listen to me, you are good enough! You're fucking perfect and you need to know that. Thousands of people, including me, look up to you everyday! Please don't feel unimportant, you are important. If you died I don't know what I'd do without you!" Jensen could barely finish his words with the sobs coming out. It was impossible to believe they were laughing and telling jokes to each other just 14 hours ago.

 

Jared looked like he wanted to comfort Jensen and run away from him at the same time. "Please forgive me Jensen..." he moaned weakly, turning on his heel and swinging one leg over the railing, where the road awaited far down below.

 

Jensen felt like he couldn't breathe. All of his emotions forced themselves out at one time and he didn't know what to think. It was as if a huge part of him was being ripped away in a matter of milliseconds. And still one part of him still couldn't believe this was real. His best friend for life was trying to kill himself and Jensen was just going to have to stand here and witness it? Everything was becoming out of control quick. Lightning crashed as loud as it could in the distance, making both men jump a bit in the process. Jensen didn't know how much more he could take.

 

"JARED DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" he yelled as loud as he could before darting in his best friend's direction.

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

The panic inducing words were just loud enough for Jensen to hear in time.

 

Before Jared jumped off the edge into the bliss of the cold night air.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_(Sσσ Jαrєd dєcídєѕ tσ ѕtσp fíghtíng? ~ #αkf)_

 

__

  _~ </3_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved...♡


End file.
